Jealousy
by Aeternum Morte
Summary: Antonio's always dressed sloppily but the one time he dresses nice he attracts far to much attention for Romano's liking.


Lovino was tired of Antonio dressing like a fucking slob. Really, he was. But the one time he decided to dress nice, far too many people were noticing him and it was getting on Lovino's nerves. A few girls had actually given him their numbers. 'Sucks for them because he's gay as hell' I thought to myself smirking slightly.

It was almost getting to the point that Lovino was actually considering holding hands with the bastard just to show everyone the damn Spaniard was his.

_Almost._

Halfway through their shopping trip from hell Lovino had had it with all the attention Antonio was getting.

"Lovi? Is something wrong? You look kind of… I don't know really really angry." Spain asked, turning to him a look of concern on his face.

"Hell yeah I'm angry we've been here for about… What? A minute maybe and the person behind you has been checking out your ass for like half of that time." Lovino fumed hitting the Spaniard none to lightly when he turned his head to look at the person.

"Lovi… Are you jealous of those people? Because I assure you, you have no reason to be" He said, rubbing his arm gently where he had been hit.

"Well maybe there is! You haven't exactly been telling them to fuck off now have you? And if you don't do that then they won't go away and leave us the hell alone!" Lovino whispered angrily when he noticed people staring at him when he started yelling slightly.

"I could never just tell somebody to 'fuck off' as you bluntly put it. Besides if they're just looking I don't see the problem. Besides you should know that I'm all yours and not theirs." He replied whispering as well, as he put a shirt back on the rack. Purple was not his color.

"But they don't know that. To them you're… Out on the market. How would you feel if it was me that was being hit on so much? You wouldn't like it that much now would you?" Lovino asked meaning it as a simple question but Antonio's eyes grew dark and then filled with a look close to sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Lovi. I didn't understand you were feeling _that _much jealousy. I'm surprised you haven't completely snapped yet…" Antonio mumbled sadly looking to Lovino with the look of a kicked puppy.

'J-just how jealous does this guy get over me?' Lovino thought to himself before replying, "well I'm about to IF THAT PERSON BEHIND YOU DOESN'T STOP STARING AT MY BOYFRIENDS ASS." He said the last part just loud enough for the person behind them to hear, turn a bright red, and quickly turn away with a look of fear for being caught on their face. Serves them right. They should just be glad Lovino didn't do anything worse than alert all the people around them of the creeper.

"Aww, Lovi! You called me your boyfriend!" Antonio cheered taking Lovino's hand and pulling him to the jeans isle.

"Well, yeah that's what you are. My boyfriend. Why wouldn't I call you that?" Lovino muttered abashed.

Antonio shrugged, "I don't know. I just don't think I've ever heard you call me that in public with so many people around," Antonio admitted as he picked up a pair of jeans for Lovino to look at.

Lovino shook his head at the jeans and Antonio put them back down. "I'm getting kind of hungry… How about we take a break from the endless clothes stores and go get something to eat?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Let me just go buy these shirts and we can head out, okay?"

"Yeah sure. Just hurry" Lovino hissed as his stomach growled loudly, causing him to blush.

After lunch they were walking around when Antonio got hit on once again. Lovino was standing behind Antonio staring daggers at the blonde haired girl with a green headband. She was laughing and giggling at almost everything Antonio said.

Antonio who was apparently blind to the raging Italian behind him kept babbling on about seemingly pointless things.

When she put her hand on Antonio's arm after something he said smiling something in Lovino snapped. "Oh that is it!" he said maybe a little all too loudly.

"Lovi?" The Spaniard questioned at hearing his boyfriend yell and seeing him walking towards him not that slowly.

Lovino wasted no time pulling Antonio down into a heated kiss, causing Antonio to wrap his arms around him all too happy to comply.

When they broke apart the girl had a bright red blush on her face and looked quite embarrassed. 'Good' Lovino thought to himself.

"You are my boyfriend, and you should not be flirting with other people, you damn bastard!" Lovino spat glaring at Antonio with a pout set on his face.

"Lovi! I wasn't flirting I was just being polite… Right, Bella?" Antonio asked turning towards the girl who started to nod, her face still bright red.

"Y-yeah just being nice. Y'know I should really get going my friend are waiting for me and all. So umm bye!" She yelped before running off.

"Good riddance," Lovino muttered to himself

"You know, Lovi, you really should try and be more polite. We really were just talking. I promise."

"I don't think she thought you were 'just talking'. Just be happy I know that you're 100% gay and you'd never even think twice about boning her." Lovino said glaring at the floor. He couldn't stay mad at Antonio for too long when he was looking at him with such a loving stare.

"100% gay for you" Antonio said grinning and pulling Lovino close for another kiss.

"You're such an idiot!" Lovino yelled, blushing a bright red when his face came within inches of Antonio's.

"But I'm your idiot."

"Damn straight" Lovino said closing the space between them.


End file.
